Dead man's island
by chikato123Ngo
Summary: In the mediterranean seas. There's an island that hides itself from the mainland, Dino aged (13) and Romario aged (29) decided to 'explore the island'. because rumours are going around about a Mafia organisation held there. To be precise a school. read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Ms Hussein

**HI everyone! This is my second attempt to make a fanfiction and hopefully you will enjoy this one**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters. Just the plot.

Chapter 1

-Author's POV-

On September 23rd, at 9am in the morning, Dino and Romario are sailing towards "_Dead Man Island_" or "_The Island that shall never be touched or walked upon_".

Dino felt chills moving down his back as they approach the island. They had been sailing for hours and it seemed as if the last minutes the darkness had begun to dissolve drop by drop. The light of the morning is rising. The breeze is colder than usual.

"Are we there yet Romario?" said Dino; he stood right next to Romario, who was steering the wheel of the 34ft ship. "We're getting nearer; we will be there within 10 minutes."

**-Dino's POV-**

Another day, another school, and another hour have been passed since I woke up. I dropped out from my old school, I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone at the school harassed me, I hated it, yet I can't do anything about it. I had no friends, no one to talk too, and no one cared about me. But I'm glad I left the school, even though it's the same as the others I went too.

Romario told me, I was accepted _immediately_ after I dropped out of my old school. Who would want me at their school? I'm not a very smart person or sportive at anything. I'm just a low class person, who wants to live an ordinary life, without worrying about being a mafia. But _no, _I'm the son of Chiavarone Famiglia, and I have to be successful inorder to be the next boss. _I hate being a mafia_.

The school I was accepted too, was very high class and I will do better here than any other school. It's a lie. It's going to be the same as the others. The students will pick on me for being weak, and I will drop out again. I might as well be home-schooled rather than be with other people.

**-Romario's POV-**

Another school for the young master, I hope he does well in this one…I probably jinxed it. But I'm amazed; he was accepted to a school 2 weeks after he left his old school. It usually takes weeks and months for him to enroll to another school. But oh well, at least the young master is gonna learn something and not be left behind.

**-Author's POV-**

About 2 miles away from the island, the ship approaches. Dino and Romario, notices that there's fog appearing around the ship. "Romario, what's happening? There wasn't fog around us earlier." Said Dino, he looked out of the window and then went to the lower deck. Romario said "I don't know, but I think it's a warning, and I think you should stay here young" *interrupted* "AAARGGGH" yelled Dino.

Romario pulled out a gun, and went back to back with the wall. He looked around, observing the situation. "Tsk damn, it was a trap." Romario says under his breath. A women's voice, yelled out. "Hurry men! Search the ship, and find the other one." Romario peaked out of the window. He saw Dino, being held down by the neck, and his head being stepped on. Romario, turned around, and sneaked onto the lower deck. On the way, he knocks out some of the men.

"Aaaarrhhh…someone help me!" Dino yelled. The women pressed down her foot on Dino's head. "Be quiet! Do you know what situation you're in young man?!" The women grind her teeth. "Stop right there!" Romario points his gun behind the women. The women slowly turned around. "Who are you?!" the woman puts her hand in the air. "Get your foot off my master, and I'm asking the questions." Romario's eyes become serious. The women lifts her foot off Dino's head, she then snaps her fingers. Mafia men, surrounds them. They all point their guns toward Romario.

"You're surrounded, _the tables have turned_, put your gun down or else your master dies here." The women drop down her arms. Romario kneeled down, and placed his gun on the ground, and then got back up. The women picked it up, and give it to one of her men. "Now tell me, state your name and your Famiglia" The women glared at Romario. "My name is Romario, I work for the Chiavarone Famiglia" Romario puts his hands behind his head.

The women laughed insanely, she wiped her tears. Romario glared at the women, he faced Dino afterwards. Dino was crying while being held down by the neck. "Oh gosh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ms. Hussein Roland, and I'm the vice president of St. Aggie's elite for Mafioso school. I'm sorry to cause trouble, we had a mistake. Oh wait, I meant, _I thought_ you might be pirates approaching our school." Ms. Hussein snaps her fingers, and everyone put down their gun.

"Hey! You, student, and yes you, let go of the Chiavarone boss!" Ms Hussein points at the guy that held down Dino. Dino starts to cry even harder. The student released Dino, but Dino still felt pain from his neck to his back. "You fool! Look what you have done!" Ms. Hussein kneeled down to Dino, but Dino got up and ran towards Romario. "Romario! I'm glad you're ok!" Dino leaned onto Romario. "It was an act, Tsk Stupid child he should have run into my arms for comfort." Ms. Hussein said under her breath, she turns towards the student. "You stupid boy, you will be punished for what you did!" Ms. Hussein stood up, turned, and walked towards Dino and Romario.

Ms. Hussein smiled and snaps her finger again, every mafia men faced towards to the sea. "I'm sorry again, I didn't mean any harm, and I just thought you were the pirates that attacked us before. We had pirates before; they came to the island and attack the school. _We_ didn't want that to happen again, so we have been on guard for the last couple of days. We're Mafias as well; of course we need to protect our family from danger. What else can we do? I hope you will understand." Ms. Hussein said, she held a hand for Dino. Dino slaps her hand away from him. "I Understand!" Dino glared at Ms. Hussein. He turned and walked inside towards the second deck.

Romario, bow down to apologies for Dino's actions. "I'm sorry on the behalf of Chiavarone Famiglia, he's still a child, and please forgive him." Ms. Hussein smirked. "He's _perfect_. and I have already forgiven him, shall we go inside?" Romario agreed, and walked inside with Ms. Hussein.

**[End of chapter one] **

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you stay tuned to read another one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mari Tachibana

**Heyo! Here's chapter 2 of "**_**Morto l'uomo isola**_**" or "Dead man island" I hope you enjoy this one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters. Just the plot.

**Chapter 2**

**-Dino's POV- Dino walks into his bathroom, he gets undress and looks at the mirror.**

Damn it! It hurts like hell. My neck is bright red, and my eyes are very sore from crying. I swear I couldn't breath. I want to rest but we're almost near the island. I'm very tired. My chest really hurts, it feels like someone just came and punches me with full power. Fuck, _what's wrong with this school!?_

**-Author's POV- A small petit girl, with long white hair knocks on Dino's bathroom door.**

***Knock Knock* **"Excuse me, may I come in?" The little girl said; she was holding bandages and new pair of clothes. Dino walked quickly towards the door, he opened it and said. "Who is it?!" The little girl blushed. "PERVERT, Put some clothes on!" She automatically punched him in the face. Dino fell onto the ground. ***THUD***

"OUCH! That hurts, you idiot!" Dino leaned on his right side, while smoothing his cheek. "Oh No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. It's a habit of mine. I usually attack before being _attacked_." The little girl said: she kneeled down and reached out to Dino. He blushed; it's his first time being approached by a girl. "Hey…erm…What are you doing?" Dino leaned back.

"Stay still!" the little girl said while making a chubby face. Dino turned bright red. The little girl pulled out some bandages, and placed them onto Dino's face. "Ok, what part of your body did _my brother_ _injured you_?" The little girl leaped behind Dino, and sat him on the toilet lid. "O...Ouch, my back and my neck!" Dino bit the bottom of his lips.

***sighs* **"I'm sorry, that my brother held you down by the neck. He only did it because he was order too." The little girl applies some 'sort of cream' on to Dino's back. She then wraps some bandages around him. Dino thought she was hugging him, and he blushed. "Erm…thank you, No one usually helps me like this. I usually _heal_ my own injuries, I really appreciate it." Dino looked at the girl, and smiled. She blushed. "It…It's No problem!" She returned a soft smile. Both of them blushed. "OH…Oh I'm sorry, I probably should get changed!" Dino said: he stood up but sat back down, because of his back. "Don't move to quickly! You know you're injured." The little girl placed her hands on to Dino's shoulders, to sit him back down.

"My bad." Dino scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Tachibana Mari, and yours?" Mari said. "My name is Dino, Dino from the Chiavarone Famiglia". "Nice to meet you Dino." She smiled and shook his hand. Ms. Hussein yells for Mari. "It seems, as if mistress is calling for me, I have to get going." Mari said, she waves goodbye to Dino and walked away. Dino is charmed, by Mari's looks and fell in love with her. "She's like a goddess" Dino smiled, and then got dressed.

On the second deck, Ms. Hussein is sitting and discussing the situation to Romario. Mari joins them, afterwards Dino came. "Ahahaha, here's the famous Chiavarone decimo, I'm so glad he's enrolled to _my school_, now come and give me a kiss, my sweet boy." Ms. Hussein said, she welcomed Dino, with opened arms. Dino glared at her, he then looks over to Romario, who was demonstrating to kiss her hand and _not her_. Ms. Hussein placed her hand in front of Dino's face. He kissed the hand, but never actually placed his lips on her. She removed her hand immediately afterwards, and sat back down.

Dino walked and sat next to Romario. He then notices that Mari stood beside Ms. Hussein. Her hands are placed in front of her, crossed over each other, and she stared straight at the window. "Oh my, is it me, or are you interested in my assistant?" Ms. Hussein mentions; her legs are crossed, she smirks at Dino. "Pardon me, but aren't we're discussing the situation here." Romario suggested; he then looked at Dino.

"Why did you attack us?!" Dino yelled at Ms. Hussein. He glared at Ms. Hussein. "Ahahhaha…My boy, you must be very tired from your journey, it must be extremely hard for you to adjust to the sea." Ms. Hussein smirked. She placed her hands together. "I must tell you, I am the same when I travel from the school to the mainland. Please understand that it was our mistake, the _pirates_ are mostly common around this region. So of course we have to be ready for them. Even it's an ally of ours." Ms. Hussein sat up and smiled. "You're willing to attack anyone! Even students who are attending the school!? I'm neither a pirate nor an ally of yours but a student." Dino yelled at Ms. Hussein, and stood up. Romario is shocked, because it's his first time seeing Dino yell at someone. "My boy, watch the way you're speaking to me! You're in my territory." Ms. Hussein snaps at Dino. "But this is my Famiglia ship, and I'm the decimo of the Chiavarone." Dino said in a low tone. Ms. Hussein bit her tongue and sat back down.

"You're right! Chiavarone Decimo, my motives are foolish, and I'm sorry." Ms. Hussein calmed herself down. Romario placed his hand on Dino's shoulder, he stop and realized, he said something that he shouldn't say. "I'm sorry for my rudeness" Dino said, he bowed and sat down.

"Chiavarone decimo, I mean Dino, are still willing to attend _my_ school?" Ms. Hussein said. "I guess I have no choice." Dino said, he breathed in and out slowly. "I guess it's _all settled_, since you're the new student, you need someone to show around the school. Marietta~" Ms. Hussein said, she turns to Mari. Mari stopped staring and turned to face Ms. Hussein. "Yes Madame." Mari said softly. "Marietta, your job is to mentor Dino and watch over him, do you understand? Once we reach the island, you're automatically stuck to him." Ms, Hussein snaps her fingers and one of the mafia men came in reporting that they have reached the island.

Ms. Hussein stood up, and placed her hand on Marietta's shoulder, she then whispers. "Keep a close eye on this one, or else you will end up like your brother." Ms. Hussein tone of voice sounded dark. Mari felt cold chills going down her back. Ms. Hussein walked out of the room, and left Mari with Dino. "Nice to meet you, Romario, my name is Mari Tachibana." Mari bowed and then looked at Dino. "Should we get going to the dock?" Mari said, she walked out of the room then followed by Dino and Romario.

On the dock, Mari wore the St. Aggies School uniform. Dark navy blue cardigan, a red bow tie (for girls only), a Tartan red skirt, and brown knee-high socks. "Hey Dino, come here!" Mari said; she waved for him. Dino quickly walked to her. On the other hand, Romario was busy shipping and moving Dino's things. "Hey Mari, what do you need me for?" Dino said. Mari then throws a package at Dino. "Inside that package is your school uniform, hurry up and get dressed, I will be waiting outside for you. And you have to hurry Third period class is about to start." Mari glared at Dino, her tone of voice sounded as if she's irritated with him.

After getting Dressed, Dino ran out to the dock and showed his uniform to Mari. "What do you think? Don't I look cool in this?" Dino said; he opened his arms and twirled. "_Yeah you look awesome_!" Mari said it sarcastically. Dino sweat dropped, he knew she really didn't mean it.

"MARI-CHAN~" A girl wearing the school uniform ran towards Dino and Mari. She has big boobs, really large ones that bounce. Short black hair, and is the same height as Dino. Mari started to sweat, as the girl came closer and closer. The girl jumped Mari. ***THUD*** "whahahaha…Mari-Chan where did you go? I missed you…Whahahaha" The girl whimpers. The girl squeezed Mari's head between her chests, which suffocated Mari. "Excuse me I think you should stop…"Dino suggested. The girl got up, turned, and pushed Dino of the dock. "PERVERT!" The girl yelled.

Dino climbed onto the dock, and his uniform is soaking wet. "YUKINO~ stop please~" Mari muffled some of the words, as she's being squeezed. Yukino then stopped. "Yukino, you need to stop hugging me, I can't breathe." Mari panted. "Apologize to the new student, don't forget to introduce yourself." Mari said. "Oh sorry, my name is Yukino kiyomi. Oh no what happened to you? You're soaked." Yukino said, Dino then smiled sarcastically and said "I fell off the dock."

**[END OF CHAPTER 2]**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you stay tuned to read another one. Don't forget to follow and favorite =.=**


End file.
